1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to adjusting apparatuses, and more particularly to an adjusting apparatus for a projector.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of electronic technology, projectors have come into wide use in multimedia presentations. Typically, a projector includes an adjusting apparatus installed at a front section or a rear section of the bottom of the projector, for adjusting elevation and depression angles of the projector to meet the needs of a user. The adjusting apparatus includes a foot movably supporting a shell of the projector, and a button. Pressing the button, the foot is moved up or down relative to the shell of the projector. When the projector is adjusted to a proper elevation or depression angle, the button is released and locks the foot to the shell. However, when the button is pressed by one hand of a user, the user needs to support the shell with the other hand and raise or descend the shell relative to the foot. It is difficult and inconvenient.
What is needed, therefore, is an adjusting apparatus which facilitates convenient operating and adjusting elevation and depression angles of a projector.